ducktales_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Dewey Duck
'Nailed it!' Dewford Dingus "Dewey" Duck is one of the main character of DuckTales. He is the nephew of Donald Duck and is the great-nephew of Scrooge McDuck. Appearance Dewey is a white duck. He is about two feet tall. He wears a dark blue t-shirt over a light blue long sleeved shirt, and he has a tuft of swooshy hair sticking up from his head. Personality Dewey is the most adventurous of the triplets. He loves to take initiative and never backs away from challenge. Due to his middle child syndrome, he loves attention and being noticed, but his cocky attitude usually gets him into trouble with enemies. With an ambitious and quick-to-act attitude, Dewey wishes to prove to Scrooge that he can be just as tough as he is while partaking in missions, and someday be his successor. Indeed, Dewey is 'tougher than the toughies' — while he may look like merely an impetuous kid at first glance, he is truly fearless in the face of danger. Biography See Dewey Duck/History Relationships Huey Duck and Louie Duck 'Good or bad, whatever we do, we do it together!' — Huey Duck Huey is Dewey's older brother (by 3 seconds) and Louie is his younger brother. Dewey is very close with his brothers. They're all very mischievous and get into a lot of trouble together, yet Dewey and Louie cause the most trouble. They usually get along, but sometimes they can disagree and get into fights or competitions. Donald Duck 'Alright, boys! We'll get to Cape Suzette and back before anyone realizes we're gone! So long Dorkburg, hello… Uncle Donald. What... what's up?' — Dewey Duck Donald is Dewey's uncle and guardian. Although Dewey sometimes views Donald as boring and uncool, he still loves him deeply. Oftentimes, though, Dewey and brothers tend to go behind his back to get into trouble. Yet despite Dewey's rebellious nature, Donald continues to love him unconditionally and do whatever he can to protect him and his brothers. Della Duck 'Mom?' — Dewey Duck Della is Dewey's biological mother. He was investigating her disappearance ever since he first saw her portrait. So far, Dewey has met Della's younger self in the past years prior to the series. In the past, Dewey helped young Donald to realize that Della just wishes to spend Christmas with her brother. Scrooge McDuck 'I've heard he's so epic, he defeated a rock giant and carved a statue of himself out of its leg!' — Dewey Duck Scrooge McDuck is Dewey's great-uncle. Dewey looks up to Scrooge, viewing him as the most exciting duck in the world. Webby Vanderquack 'Thanks for pushing me back there. I promise I'll never stop until we find the truth.' — Dewey Duck Of all the the triplets, Dewey is the closest to Webby — Webby is one of Dewey's best friends. They're kindred spirits who very much love adventure and mystery. They love hanging out together and work great together, they have a very profound friendship and it shows. As well as being fun loving, they are very reliable, trusting, and compassionate towards one another.They are always there for each other when the time is tough and thrilling. When Dewey wished to know about his mother, he and Webby searched Scrooge's archive at the Money Bin together for clues about Della and her disappearance. Throughout all the trails they discovered a secret room dedicated to Della. Dewey trusted Webby to keep this as their secret until they know what it means. The two of them spent the next few months researching Della together since. When Dewey wished to quit their conspiracy hunt on Della Duck, Webby didn't want to end her investigation, so they fight about it. Yet once she found out that Dewey was scared to know if his mother was a bad person, Webby showed her sympathy by stepping aside in support for her friend's emotional strife. Yet this motivates Dewey to keep going. Dewey even shows his sensitive and anxious part of himself, showing an open-honesty between them. All of their time together has them believing that they are the perfect team, as they love working together to get past danger and even sing in harmony. But when they had trouble being in sync, it made them doubt one another being a perfect team or even friends. But Scrooge showed them that their bond goes beyond friendship, to them actually being family. Launchpad McQuack 'My best friend Dewey's in trouble! I can feel it.' — Launchpad McQuack Out of the triplets, Dewey is the closest to Launchpad — in fact, Launchpad considers Dewey as his best friend. Launchpad has introduced Dewey to Launchpad's favorite TV show, Darkwing Duck. When Dewey got eaten by Tiffany the money shark, Launchpad woke up in the middle of the night because he sensed his best friend was in danger and took Donald's Houseboat to the Money Bin to rescue Dewey. Lena De Spell Quotes * "If TV and movies taught me anything, when you turn into a teen, you just have to sing!" - Dewey singing in the episode A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! Gallery See Dewey Duck/Gallery Trivia * Dewey appeared in every episode of Season 1, the only character to do so, but had no speaking role in Who is Gizmoduck?!). * His full name was written to be Duford Deuteronomy Duck in comic #4b, "Happy, Happy Valley!" However, Francisco Angones has said Dewey's name is meant to be spelt "Dewford". Also, in Raiders of the Doomsday Vault!, his middle name was revealed to be Dingus. * In the season finale episode Moonvasion!, it is revealed that Dewey and his brothers are 11 years old. He is 3 seconds younger than Huey and roughly 48 minutes older than Louie. * Dewey claims that "all the sports" are his favorite. References ru:Вилли Дак Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks